A day to us
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: While Clemont and Bonnie are away at the Gym, Ash and Serena have the day to themselves. The two of them love each other, but they are clueless about it. Today will be the day that it all changes
**So this is my first romantic story! I haven't fully grabbed a style yet so I'm just writing what comes to mind. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews of any nature are welcomed!**

 **A day to us**  
Coming close to the end of their journey, Ash and his friends decided to take a break and head back to Lumiose City. As they got close to the main Pokemon Center, Clemont got a call from the gym.  
"...what's that? ...um...sure I can try. Bonnie and I will be there shortly."  
"What's up brother?" Bonnie asked in confusion.  
"It seems that we have a number of challengers today Bonnie. We need to go back to the gym." Clemont had a bit of sadness in his voice.  
"Cheer up! Serena and I will be fine staying on our own. Right?"  
"Y-y-yeah! We'll be fine. Don't be worrying." said Serena, sounding a lot more nervous than normal.  
"Well as long as you two are sure. We will be back by tomorrow. THE FUTURE IS NOW, THANKS TO SCIENCE!" Clemont shouted just before Bonnie grabbed him by the ear.  
"Yeah yeah whatever bro. See you two lovebirds later" Bonnie gave them a wink as the two of them walked off.  
"LOVEBIRDS?!" the two teens roared at the little girl, blushing wildly.  
"So...what do you want to do Ash?" Serena asked, not fully sure what to do.  
"Well I would like to do some training. But my team is tired and I'm not going to push them too hard. Why don't we got for-"  
"A walk?" Serena said, cutting him off.  
"S-sure. It could be like last time!" Ash remembered the day he got her that blue ribbon. Ever since that day, Ash started seeing Serena in a new light. What was once a friend from long ago, now made Ash question if he felt more than friendship. Was he...in love?  
Serena on the other hand was none the wiser to this. She believed her love for Ash was just a one sided thing. He never made any moves, nor any hints of liking her. She wanting to tell him, Arceus knows she wanted to tell. But she feared rejection. Or the fact that he was too dense for his own right. But maybe today will be the day.

The two of them left the Pokemon Center to start the day off. Pikachu decided not to join them, as he knew this was their they and he wanted some rest. As they walked along the many shops and café's, they came to a clothes shop.  
"ASH! Can we please go in there? I want to see if I can get a better hat than this." Serena was almost on the floor begging to go in.  
Ash gave out a long sigh. "Alright, we can go in." Ash was never fond of clothes shopping. It was rare, but when ever it happened, he hated it. But right now it didn't seem as bad and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he matured? Or maybe it could be that Serena asked him? He let it slide as the both of them entered the shop. They spent almost an hour trying to find the best hat. Between going back and forward between hats and trying on said hats, Ash was getting bored. He felt like he was watch a Snorlax and paint drying at the same time. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Serena came to him with a stylish white hat with a red ribbon. He was gob smacked. She looked amazing in it.  
"Well Ash, what do you think?" she asked as she made many poses with the hat.  
"Serena...I...um..it l-looks amazing on you! It fits you so well!"  
"Thank you Ash! You're so sweet." She gave him a wink and she blushed hard. _"WHY DID I DO THAT!? I DIDN'T MEAN TO WINK AT HIM?!".  
_ While Serena was screaming in her mind, Ash just couldn't not stop staring at her. _"She...she looks so beautiful! I can't believe I'm saying this. Why did I just notice this now?".  
_ The both of them moved to the checkout and payed for the hat. Today was only getting started.

The two made there way around the city. Many people looked at them as if they were a couple. One example was when the two of them went to buy some ice cream. As they stood in line, they were noticed by a small girl  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the cute couple!" The girl was jumping up and down, being a little too excited. Ash and Serena blushed are and the mother of the child laughed a little.  
"I'm so sorry about that. My little girl here likes to see couples together."  
"That's fine but we aren't together I'm afraid." said Ash, shutting himself up as soon as he heard what he said. _"OH DIALGA, PALKIA AND GIRATINA! WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!"_ Ash was now redder than a tomato.  
Serena caught that what he said. _"Did he say "I'm afraid"? What in the blue hell could he mean by that? Oh Please Arceus tell me what I think it is!"_  
"Aw. The two of you look so good together!" the girl said. If the two of them weren't red already, people would think they were sunburn.  
"Right we best be off. Good luck you two and have a nice day!" The woman and girl walked away from the two teens. The two of them looked at each other in silence. They looked at each other for so long they didn't know they held the line up.  
"OI! MIND MOVING YOU TWO!?" said a man behind them.  
"Oh sorry!" the both of them said at the same time. The two of them got their ice cream and moved out of the line. To enjoy their ice cream they moved to a outside café and found a table for two. They sat in silence before Ash came up with an idea.  
"Say Serena, what do you think about going out for dinner tonight?" Serena looked at Ash as if he had three eyes _"Did he just ask me to go out for dinner? Is it...a date? No it couldn't be. It's just dinner...nothing romantic.".  
_ "Sure! I'd love to go out for dinner tonight. Bit of a change from our normal dinner right?"  
"Awesome! Let's head back to the Pokemon Center and get ready for tonight!". The two of them left the café and head back to the Pokemon Center. _"This is it. I'm going to ask her out. Sink our swim Ash, sink or swim."_.

It was 8PM when the two of them decided to go out. An hour before they left, they both had a shower to clean themselves up. Serena was thinking about finally telling Ash how she felt about him, all the while Ash was thinking the same thing. The finished up and headed to the restaurant. As they made their way, Serena saw a lot of couples hanging around the city. She hoped that today they will be able to do the same.  
"Here we are Serena!" Ash said knocking Serena out of her trance. She looked at the name and she gasped.  
"Ash, this place is expensive! How the hell are you going to afford the food?!". Ash smirked at her, showing that wallet stacked with money.  
"I have been traveling and battling for six years now. I saved a lot of money and only bought what I needed on my journey. Tonight is different. The bill is on me.". Serena was about cry tears of joy when she heard that. _"Maybe he does feel the same."_  
"T-Thank you so much Ash! Words can't say how happy I am!". The two of them walked in and asked the waiter for a seat.  
"Sir there is a sitting area for couples only. Would you be interested in taking it?". Ash thought about it for a second and was more than happy to take it, much to the surprise of Serena. The waiter moved them to the sitting area beside the window. There was an amazing view of Lumiose City outside and it made Serena's heart soar. _"Did he pick this area because he likes me? Or because it would fit better? Oh Arceus stop playing with me please!".  
_ "It's a lovely view isn't it?" Serena said to Ash. _"Not as lovely as you. Did I really just say that corny line?! Ugh I really am in love!"_. The two of them order their food and talked about the events that happened in the past. Serena was more than happy to hear the stories that Ash told about stopping many teams like Team Rocket, all the Legendaries he met and how many times he saved the world from destruction.  
"Wow Ash, you really are amazing! How can you be so selfless?!"  
"I don't go looking for it. I'm no hero. I think the best way I could describe myself is...well...an idiot.". Serena lightly giggled at what he said. "An idiot, passing through, helping out and training to be the very best.". The two of them continued to talk as their dinner came. Once they finished, Ash payed the bill and the two of them walked out of the restaurant. Ash wasn't finished yet.  
"Serena, let's go to the tower."  
"O-ok...why?"  
"You'll find out soon enough.". The two of them made their way to the tower. _"Okay Ash, this is it. Just say it to her and hopefully everything goes well"_

Ash and Serena arrived at the base of the tower. It glowed a bright colour that could light up the whole of Kalos. Ash took in a deep breath and was ready to confess. _"Alright Ash, keep calm, and say what you need to say."_. Serena was clueless about what was going to happen but she hoped it was what she was thinking. _"Please. Give me this. Please!"_  
"Serena, today has been an awesome day. A-And I don't think it would not have been as awesome if it wasn't for you. Serena, I...I...I...can't say it.". _"ASH YOU IDIOT!"_. Ash was at a loss for words. He couldn't confess at all. Serena looked at him worryingly. _"No...he can't be! ...I...I think I know what I can do."_. Without warning, she picked up Ash's face and kissed him. Ash's eyes opened as wide as they could by the shock but slowly closed as he embraced the kiss. _"HE'S KISSING ME! HE'S REALLY KISSING ME! HE DOES LOVE ME!"._ Serena felt her heart go off like fireworks. Her dream had come true. The boy she loved all those years not only came back, but loved her all the same! They broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
"Serena, I love you. I love you so much."  
"I love you too. Ever since the day we met I loved you."  
"Please, if I continue my journey after Kalos, will you come with me?". Serena didn't have to think twice.  
"Of course I will!". She kissed him again as the two of them melted into each others arms. They broke their kiss and walked back to the Pokemon Center, ending one journey, and beginning another. Little did they know that on the top of the tower, Clemont and Bonnie watch them confess their love.  
"You lose brother! You owe me 50 bucks!"

 **The end**

 **Wasn't that lovely?!...Okay maybe not for some but hey it's only a bit of fun. I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine. Till next time! As my old dad used to say "..Who are you?"  
**


End file.
